


SPN Prompt Fills

by chargetransfer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two SPN ficlets from a tumblr prompt request.</p><p>1. Sam and Crowley at a crossroads (set sometime in late season 9)<br/>2. Sherriff Jody Mills and the Sherriff Donna Hanscum (from The Purge) meet because they both noticed a weird report in Sleepy Eye, MN. (It’s somewhere in between their respective constituencies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and Crowley at the Crossroads

“So, Moose, it’s you, me, and the moonlight.*  What else could make this night more perfect, love?”

Sam grits his teeth as Crowley’s smug voice floats through the air.  He breathes deep, clenching his fists for a moment, then rises from where he buried box in the gravel of the crossroads and turns to face Crowley.

“Going about it old school, aren’t you?” Crowley nods at the mound where the box is buried.  “No trap, either?  If you wanted to make a social call, your brother has my number.”  His easy smugness, slouching a few paces away, sets Sam’s teeth on edge.  He’s felt so helpless this past year, hell, these past years, and so much has been tied up with this one demon. 

“The Mark, Crowley.”  He keeps his voice cold.  “How does Dean get rid of it?  Abaddon’s dead.  You’re king.  We can get rid of the first blade where it can’t be found, but we need to remove the Mark.”

“Oh my.  Here to make a deal?  Even if I told you how, your brother has one more promise to keep to his great old grandfather.  It’s not in my nature to keep a man from paying his debts.”  Crowley paces closer to Sam, then strolls around him.  Sam warily turns, facing Crowley as he makes his circle.  “Besides, Sam, who does Dean have now?”  Crowley spreads his hands, head tilted to the side as he asks.  “He’s not exactly on your A-list right now, with him giving the permission for a two-fer meatsuit special.  And Cas?” He shook his head in mock sadness. “Well, Cas not exactly his constant companion, is he?”

Crowley steps closer.  His smile, this time, is pure spite.

“And, honestly, the only thing I’d want from you for a deal, dear Moose, is not anything you’d give up.  And that has to burn.”

 He steps back, winks, and disappears with a snap of his fingers, leaving Sam standing alone.

\--

*”You, Me, & the Moonlight” is the title of an Englebert Humperdinck album, which amuses me to no end.  Thank you, googles, for educating me on that.  XD

Originally posted [here](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/86325547258/prompt-sam-and-crowley-at-the-crossroads).


	2. Sleepy Eye, MN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherriff Jody Mills and the Sherriff Donna Hanscum (from The Purge) meet because they both noticed a weird report in Sleepy Eye, MN. (It’s somewhere in between their respective constituencies.)

Jody liked to think she was developing a sense for the supernatural and the report in the Odd News page sounded less like the kind of story starring mange-ridden raccoons masquerading as chupacabras and more like something the Winchesters would look for. Which is why she was standing here, wearing a suit that hadn’t seen daylight since she interviewed at the Sioux Falls PD, eyeing the smiling woman in blues with hair piled into a messy bun warily.

“Agent Turner, this is my cousin Sherif Donna Hanscum from Stillwater,” the young Deputy Sheriff said. “She saw the story in the news and thought it was whackadoo stuff. She wanted to come on over and find out more.” He shuffled his feet a little nervously. “We’re a small jurisdiction, so calling in a more experienced officer seemed OK.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t realize the FBI would take an interest.”

“That’s no problem. I’m here investigating a possibly related case, not step on anyone’s toes.” Jody smiled to reassure the anxious deputy and turned her attention to the sheriff.

“Nice to meetcha!” Sheriff Hanscum offered her hand, smiling at Jody. The handshake was firm and the smile, warm. She waited until the deputy excused himself. “No offense, Agent, but I thought the FBI would have a better clothing allowance. The two agents I met earlier this year,” she shook her head with an appreciative smile, “well, let’s just say they had suits almost as pretty as they were.”

Jody smoothed her hand down the front of her suit, unable to help the raised eyebrow. The sheriff raiser her hands in a placating gesture. Jody suppressed a smile at that.

Sheriff Hanscum cocked her head to the side, giving Jody a considering look. “Just curious, do you happen to know Agents Frehley and Criss?”

\--

Originally posted [here](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/tagged/sometimes-CT-writes-stuff).


End file.
